


Looking For A Good Time

by tunglo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Knifeplay, Torture, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: Everybody's looking for a good time in Gotham.





	Looking For A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).



“I can pay you,” he begs, “if you let me go I’ll give you anything.”

They have barely begun and he’s already crying, tears mixing with the blood on his face as they drip to the floor. Barbara puts a gloved fingertip to his cheek, her own expression twisting in a mockery of pity.

She has already been through his wallet. She knows he’s bluffing.

“But I thought you wanted to have some fun?” The words are sugar coated, the same veneer of innocence that made him think that this scenario would go his way. That she would be easy to manipulate. “I’m having fun. How about you, Tabby?”

Tabitha gives her a feral grin. Takes hold of her wrist and captures her gaze, eyes dark as she swipes her tongue across Barbara’s finger, the both of them enjoying the way their victim whimpers in fear.

This is what it’s all about. The shuddering thrill that passes through her, making her feel alive. Like the life she lead before was nothing but sleepwalking.

“I think we’re all going to have a great time,” Tabitha agrees, voice low and caressing. Then she’s standing, the strength in her thighs as beautiful as the flush in her cheeks, the crack of the whip loud in their little playroom.

Though not as loud as his frantic pleas for mercy.

Barbara didn’t bother to ask him his name. It didn’t seem important. What matters is how he cringes and cowers. The way he howls when Tabitha expertly strikes the same spot again and again, breaking skin so that the blood weeps down his back - a picture pretty enough to hang in any gallery.

The cursing starts when Barbara pulls out her own weapon of choice, the sharp glint of the knife making her pulse and tingle even as he calls her every name under the sun. She pouts at him, disappointed, arching her neck a little to allow Tabitha to stroke her fingertips along it. To grant her access when she brushes lips and tongue against it, her fingers now creeping down her torso.

“Do you want me to gag you?” Barbara asks, ensuring his gaze follows hers over to a lovingly crafted scold’s bridle. “How will you be able to tell us how much fun you’re having when you’re wearing that?”

Tabitha is already way ahead of her. Gives her a smile that is almost sweet as she buckles the thing into place, so tight it has to hurt. So tight he makes the most perfectly pathetic whining noises, rising in pitch as she removes her gloves and allows herself the sensation of skin on skin.

Of the slickness of blood, gushing harder at the sting of her fingernails, so intoxicating under her touch that she’s almost breathless.

They kiss then, Tabitha’s hand twisting in her hair and her own teeth nipping viciously at her lip. It’s so good, too good, and their audience is all but forgotten as they lose themselves in each other. As they touch and taste and sacrifice her purposefully chosen dress that will now bear the stains of this night forever.

He’s still alive when they come up for air, his breath stuttering in a death rattle.

“I want to watch you,” Barbara purrs, knowing how she must look, the fabric of her dress rumpled under her and the smear of blood on her cheek. The glitter in her eyes as Tabitha nods in acknowledgement.

She chokes this one, bare handed, and Barbara touches herself in mounting excitement, wishing it would never end even as she willed it to be over, desperate for Tabitha to put her hands to other uses.

“Yes,” she cries out when Tabitha obliges, just once, before the rest is silenced by Tabitha’s mouth, hot and wet and demanding.

They lie together afterwards, warm and sated, clinging close and exchanging sweet nothings. Later they’ll clean up and hide their tracks, and later still they’ll find a new playmate. Everybody’s looking for a good time in Gotham.

It’s not her fault some of them get more than they were bargaining for.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
